new to south park
by leavemealone96
Summary: When a new girl arrives at South Park, she catches Kenny's eye. What lengths will Kenny and Kyle go to, to impress the girls they like?   -Fluff- OC's : D
1. Chapter 1

**hello!**

**this is a this is something ive been working on for a while**

**and yes it is a self incert**

**if you dont like it dont read it**

**rated M for swearing and violence**

**hope u guys like :)**

**xxoxox**

**i dont own any of the characters besides mine, they belong to matt and trey. :D  
**

* * *

Kenny's pov  
I woke up like every other morning; freezing ad hungry, but once I would get dress there would be nothing down stairs for me. I sighed and slipped my black baggy jeans on and my worn out orange hoddie. I got rid of the habit of hiding my face with my hoddie once I got to high school, everyone was shocked when they saw me on the first day, but I just chuckled and walked along. I went to the bathroom and brushed my messy blonde hair. We were too poor to afford toothpaste or toothbrushes, so I stole mints from the local supermarket.  
I ran down stairs and I could hear my parents yelling at each other from the kitchen. I learned to ignore there fighting and my father's drunken state. I walked out the door and made my way to the bus stop. I wouldn't have known that this normal day would change my life forever.

* * *

Jess's pov  
I was sitting at the table eating my breakfast; I wasn't really hungry that morning. Starting a new school and everything was pretty nerve racking. I was soon finished and out the door. I got my iPod out and listened to anthem of our dying day by story of the year.  
I turned the corner and saw the bus stop up ahead; I could see a red-headed boy, a very large boy that seemed to be yelling at the red head and another boy trying to stop them. I was close enough to hear the three boys and I could hear they were calling each other a Jew and a fat-ass.  
I stood about 1 meter away, I took my headphones out and turned my head to see them staring at me.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Nothing" said the black haired one  
"Uh, are you new?" asked the red-headed one  
"Why yes I am" I said smiling  
"Oh cool, well I'm Kyle and this is Stan and Cartman" he said pointing to them as he said there names  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Jess" I said, putting one of my headphones back into my ear. I then saw a figure coming towards us. Oh great more people I thought to myself.  
"Hey Kenny!" Kyle shouted  
"Hey guys...fat-ass" he said snickering  
"Hey! Don't call me fat!" Cartman shouted  
"hey Kenny this is Jess, she's new" Stan elbowed him in the ribs playfully, I turned and took a step forward to introduce myself, I soon found myself falling towards Kenny, oh my god I just tripped he must think I'm a id- hey he's cute I thought to myself. I looked up  
"Uh, I'm so sorry" I said, I could feel my cheeks burning up  
"It's alright dude" he said smiling down at me, he seemed to have a slight blush.  
I brushed myself off and cleared my throat  
"Hi I'm Jessie Morwood, but people call me Jess" I said with a huge smile on my face, he laughed  
"Hi Jess, I'm Kenny" he said taking his hand out of his orange hoddie to shake my hand, I took his hand and time stood still. Kyle, Stan and Cartman had disappeared and it was just me and him in the world.  
From that point in time I had no Idea that this one boy would change my life.

* * *

Kenny's pov  
I walked towards the bus stop like every day, but this day was different. I saw another figure next to my friends, once I was close enough to see this persons figure I realised it was a girl and a pretty girl at that. She had beautiful long brown hair and green-blue eyes, she's got a pretty nice rack too I thought to myself. I could hear Kyle calling my name, I said hi and call Cartman a fat ass as always, I laughed and saw Stan introducing me to the new girl.  
"Hey Kenny this is Jess, she's new" he said elbowing me in the ribs trying to give me a hint, at that very moment I saw her falling towards the ground, well towards me. I easily caught her and she looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes shining, I helped her up and she apologised  
"Uh, I'm so sorry" she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks. I could also feel my cheeks mimicking hers  
"It's alright dude" I said, seeing she realised that I was blushing, she brushed herself off and introduced her self  
"Hi I'm Jessie, but people call me Jess" she said with the biggest smile on her face, I swear to god if it got any bigger it would fall off her pretty face. I soon realised I hadn't answered  
"Hi jess, I'm Kenny" I said taking my hand out of the warmth of my pocket and shook her hand.  
Once she took my hand Stan, Kyle and Cartman were gone; it was just me and her.  
All I wanted to do was kiss her right then and there, but she let go and put her head phones in and faced the road. I looked at my hand, it was all tingly.  
"Hey dude? You alright?" I heard Kyle say, I snapped out of my trance and looked at Kyle  
"Yeah dude, I'm fine" I put my hands back in my pocket and saw the bus coming up.  
I walked up the stairs and the only seat left was next to the person I wanted to sit next to.

* * *

Jess's pov  
I got on the bus as quickly as I could and found a seat at the back. I took my head phones out again and looked out the window. I watched every one walk to their seats and the last person to get on the bus was of course Kenny. I watched him look for a seat and smiled when he saw there was a vacancy next to me. I started to panic, what if he thinks I'm a total idiot for falling on him or not letting go of his hand I thought to myself, I started to think of the worst things that could ever happen, when he sat down I relaxed. I was the first to speak,  
"Sorry about what happened back there, I didn't mean to fall on you, the rock just jumped out in front of me" I heard him laughing "wait are you laughing at me?" I asked finally looking at him; he had the cutest smile ever  
"Oh, I'm sorry" he apologized "it's just, your cute when you ramble" he said smiling at me, I wanted to kiss him so bad at that moment but he beat me too it.  
I was shocked at first but kissed back with the littlest of force; he pulled back and looked at me. My cheeks were burning again; I looked around and saw every one looking at us with their mouths agape and Cartman just laughing his head off. My blush became more noticeable and I buried my head in my hands.  
I felt his rough hands lift my head up to look at him; he saw the tears in my eyes and wiped them away.  
"It's alright, who cares what they think" and who really cared what they all thought, but the question was. What were my parents going to think?


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again!**

**yes another chapter going to upload the rest and still going so :)**

**fav&review :D

* * *

**

Kenny's pov  
I couldn't help myself but kiss her, she was just so dam cute. I could see her embarrassed and I couldn't let anybody get to her, I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me and I wiped away the tears escaping their way down her cheek  
"It's alright, who cares what they think" I reassured her, she looked at me then back to the floor.  
I sighed and put my hand on the seat, I felt her hand gently over it. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it, she squeezed back.  
We were soon at school and I was confronted by Stan, Kyle and Cartman.  
Oh boy, this is going to be a long day I thought to myself.

* * *

Jess's pov  
Once we were off the bus I saw Kenny stop, I wasn't watching were I was going so I slammed into a tree and fell to the freezing cold floor  
"Oh shit, OW!" I raised my voice a little; I rubbed my nose and saw Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman coming up behind me  
"Oh my god Jess, are you alright?" I heard Kenny say franticly  
"Uh, yea I think so" I said looking up into his eyes; they were filled with worry.  
I grabbed my bag and stood up  
"Jess, you got blood on your shirt" Kyle said pointing to my purple tee  
"Oh shit man!" I screamed, I held my nose and Cartman just laughed  
"Hey fat-ass shut up or I'll give you one as well" Kenny said defending me  
"Why don't you try, come on" he said walking up to Kenny and shoving him, Kenny shoved him back. Cartman took a swing but missed and he was up against the wall in a blink of an eye  
"Get off me!" he shouted, Kenny pushed him harder to the wall "get your poor ass off me Kenny" Kenny did what he said  
"Laugh at her again and I will break your nose" I heard him say, I watched in awe of Kenny defending me. I've never had anyone defend me like that; it made me feel all tingly. He came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist and took me to the nurse.  
Well this was a great start at a new school wasn't it I thought to myself, Kenny hugged me closer as we walked down the hall and people walking past looked at us in astonishment.

* * *

Kenny's pov  
I couldn't help but defend her, Cartman laughing at her like that just made me so angry. As we walked down the hall towards the nurse, I saw every one look at us. It really didn't bother me, its happened every time I've had a girlfriend. But this felt different; it felt as if we were made for each other. I hugged her closer, to make sure every one new. We walked past Bebe and Wendy; they both gasped and started to whisper.  
Once we were outside the nurse's office I kicked the door open and guided Jess in, the nurse looked at me in shock  
"Hi, umm my friend Jess walked into a tree and got a blood nose" I said to the nurse. It felt awkward not being the one having to get treated by the nurse. I was in here a lot these days, most of the time it was because Cartman beat me up or I died again.  
"Alright sweetie, how about you take a lie down and wait for it to stop" she said in a calming tone.  
Jess lied down and I sat next to her  
"I'm so sorry your first day didn't go so well" I apologized "my friends are kind of stupid and don't know how to act around girls and there just complete morons" I heard her giggling  
"What?" I said smiling down at her  
"Your cute when you babble" she said and reached for my hand. We sat like that for a few minuets  
"Alright sweetie I think it should have stopped by now" the nurse said, Jess jumped off the bed. the nurse gave us late passes and we were out the door.  
"Do you know what you have first?" I asked, she grabbed her timetable as I grabbed mine  
"Umm, I have English. What about you" she said, I couldn't help myself but pick her up and spin around  
"Kenny! What are you doing?" she giggled, I put her down and had the biggest smile on my face  
"were in the same class" I looked at her timetable and she looked at mine, we hugged and went to get our books.  
Luckily enough there was a spear locker next to mine, no one really wanted to be next to me because you never know when I'm going to die or going to get hit with something, except for this one chick named Amy but she kept to herself most of the time.  
We hurried to our first class  
"Ah hello Kenny, your late" Mr. Garrison said as we walked in "and I see we have a new student, how about you introduce yourself to the class" Jess stood there frozen as she looked at the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rrrrrrrrd chap! yay!**

**hope u guys like the rest :)**

**still working on it (:**

**fav&review**

**REVIEWS GOOD! :D

* * *

**

Jess's pov  
Once Mr. Garrison said that I froze and panicked  
"Uh, hi my name is Jessie Morwood but most people call me Jess" I said walking to my seat, I sat next to Kenny and his friends  
"Hey Jess, how's your nose?" I heard Stan say  
"Its fine" I said with a smile  
"So Kenny since when did you go all soft?" Cartman asked  
"I haven't" he answered bluntly  
"Then why did you try and beat me up?" he asked again trying to get a rise out of him. I could see that it was getting to him  
He didn't answer, instead he looked at his paper and started writing notes, I did the same thing.  
Soon 1st and 2nd period was over and it was time for recess. Kenny showed me were everything was and where the best ways to get to class quickly. We sat in the cafeteria with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and some of their other friends.  
When I sat down Kenny introduced me  
"Guys this is Jess, Jess this is Timmy, Jimmy, Craig, Tweek, Token and Clyde" he said as he pointed to them as he said there names  
"Hey guys" I said and waved  
Timmy simply replied "TIMMY!" I tried to hold a giggle, but didn't work so I stuffed food in my mouth. Kenny looked at me with a confused expression  
"What the fuck are you doing" he said laughing  
"imf tryfing not toof gigfle" I said with food in my mouth  
"What?" he asked, everyone was looking at me now, I chewed and swallowed my food  
"I said" I started and came into a whisper "I'm trying not to giggle at Timmy" I said, feeling a little embarrassed giggling at a retarded kid  
"oh, don't worry we all did when we first met Timmy" he reassured me, I grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze and he squeezed back.  
I turned my head and we just looked at each other, every one that was on the table were gone. It was just us again. It felt as if we were made for each other.  
The silence was broken by Cartman yelling at us  
"OI! Kenny! You might wanna stop looking at her, you're getting a little hard there dude" Cartman said pointing and laughing at Kenny, I blushed and looked away  
"Shut up fat-ass! At least I can get a girlfriend un like you!" Kenny shouted and stormed off.  
I didn't know what to do, I sat there with my checks burning and looking down at my feet. I felt someone's arm around my should  
"it's alright Jess, Cartman's an asshole" Kyle said and he hugged me, I would have to say that Kyle was the nicest out of all of them. I think we could be good friends  
"thanks Kyle" I said "I think I might go looking for Kenny, wanna help me" I asked, Kyle stood and grabbed his backpack  
"let's go" he said and we went searching for my boyfriend.  
We went past all the class rooms and toilets, except one.  
"you have to go in there dude" I said to Kyle looking at the entrance to the boys toilet  
"but I have no fucking idea what to say to him" he said, panic in his voice. I had the perfect idea  
"give me your hat and jacket" I said, he looked at me like I was crazy  
"what? Why?" he asked confused  
"ill put your jacket on and hat and if someone else comes in I won't look like a chick" I explained  
He sighed "alright" he took off his hat and I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his Jew-fro  
"shut up! Just put on the hat and go in there" he said taking of his jacket as quickly as possible, I gave him my black hat and went in  
"Kenny? Kenny it's me" I said walking down the cubical, I soon heard groaning  
"Kenny? Is that you?" I feared to open the door to see what he was doing, I kicked the door down but to my surprise he wasn't doing what I thought he was. He was on the floor, his body jerking and blood every where  
I screamed and Kyle came running in  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD! KENNY!"I screamed, he's dead  
"Kenny you bastard" Kyle said, it sounded like this has happened before, Kyle looked at me  
"Jess, Kenny can't die" he said  
"wait, what?" I asked dumbfounded tears started streaming down my face  
"He can't die, well he can but he comes back" he said hugging me, I buried my chest in his shirt and his shirt became wet instantly with my tears  
"But I just saw him die and his blood-"I soon saw something fade into the bathroom, I saw an orange flicker  
"Here he comes now" Kyle said as Kenny fully came into view, I stood there shocked  
"But, your dead" I said walking up to this new Kenny  
"Yes, I died" he said taking a step forward "I think I could get used to this new body, a little more muscle" he said flexing his arms, Kyle just looked at him with an unamused look  
"But that's your blood, you...you killed yourself" I said pointing to the blood, he walked up to me and hugged me, it still felt the same; his warmth, his sent still the same.  
"Yes I know it's going to take a while to get used to" he said looking down at me.  
I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him, I heard Kyle clear his through  
"Can I please have my jacket and my hat back?" he asked, I completely forgot I was wearing them.  
I took off his hat and jacket as he gave my hat back, I turned towards the door and Kenny followed.  
That was the first time I saw him die and I would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**yay another chapter (:**

**ok hope u guys like**

**and again still working on it**

**fav&review

* * *

**

Kenny's pov  
I didn't mean to kill myself, I was only trying to hurt myself and I could cover it later. I spent a few seconds in hell, but I was glad to be out of there. If I hear Damien's voice I'm going to kill myself in hell. But I will never forget the look on Jess's face when she found my body, I brought me to tears.  
The lunch bell rang and before I went to my next class I told the principal that my body is in the boys toilets. She looked at me in shock, but nodded.  
This was the only time I wasn't with Jess, she had film studies and I had music. But I still had Kyle; well it was better than having Cartman.  
"Hey dude, you know that Amy chick that's one locker away from you?" Kyle asked completely out of the blue  
"Eh, yea dude why?" I asked completely confused, Kyle started to blush a bit  
"I was thinking of asking her out" he looked down at his desk  
"Oh! Oh go for it dude" I said, I really didn't know what to say. Yea I mean Amy's pretty but she's not my type  
"You think I can pull it off?" he asked, pulling a puppy dog look at me  
"Dude, who wouldn't go for you" I said pointing at him "I mean look at you! Your everything I'm not" I said trying not to sound gay  
"Thanks dude, I don't know when the best time is" he said looking down again  
"Don't worry dude, I'll give you a signal" I said winking  
"But how will I know the signal" he said wide-eyed  
"Oh you'll know dude!" I said waving my arms around like a spaz; Kyle just laughed and fell off his chair. The teacher yelled at us and told us to continue our work.  
I couldn't wait till period 4. It felt like forever until I could see Jess again.  
We both sat looking at the clock.

* * *

Jess pov  
I walked down to the room I had film studies in, I realised that Kenny wasn't in the room. I felt lost and didn't know what to do but then I heard someone call to me  
"Hey new chick" she said waving her hand "come sit here" she patted the seat next to her. I hesitated a little but proceed to walk to the seat.  
I sat down and put my bag on the floor and my books on the table, we sat in silence for a few minutes while the teacher told us our assignments for the day, once he told us we got to work. She was the first to break the silence  
"Hi I'm Amanda Lang, but most people call me Amy" she said looking at me, I tilted my head up  
"Hi Amy, I'm Jessie Morwood but most people call me Jess" I said sticking my had out to shake hers, she took It to my relief and shook it  
"So, were did you come from before you came to south park?" she asked still working  
"I came from California" I said writing down an answer for a question  
"Whoa! What made you come to the coldest place in America?" she said obviously shocked  
"My dad got a new job, he works at the local hospital" I said, she looked at me amazed at how I moved here instead of going somewhere else  
"Cool, so what does question 9 mean it doesn't make sense to me" she said, I explained her the question and the bell rang for 4th period. I grabbed Amy before she could go to her next class  
"Hey you wanna catch up at lunch?" I asked kindly, Amy's face lighted up  
"Uh, sure I'll meet you at our lockers" she said almost jumping up and down  
"Alright see you then" and we both went out separate ways.

* * *

Kenny's pov  
"The time could'nt go any slower could it" I said playing with the strings on the guitar  
"Actually I think it could" Kyle answered  
"Wait shh don't give it any ideas" we both stared at the clock and nothing happened  
"Hey we should learn to sing we could impress the ladies since we already know the guitar" Kyle said razing his eyebrows up and down, I laughed  
"We can serenate them" we both laughed  
"But it would my really awkward if I did it to Amy, she would probably punch me or something" he said with a little disappointment in his voice  
"Oh don't worry, Amy's locker is next to Jess's so we can do it together" I said with a devious smile on my face  
"Alright! Let's get practicing" Kyle said picking a song and we started to learn it. By the end of the lesson we got everything down pat; the vocals and the guitar.  
The bell went and we walked out with our guitars and towards Amy and Jess.  
We both couldn't wait for the look on their faces.


End file.
